Kostantinos the Myrmidon
Name: 'Kostantinos Emmanouil Argyros '''Race: 'Myrmidon '''Height: '''6' 6" or so '''Age: 16 (he matures very quickly (he has the mind/body of someone in their 20s) Gender: Male Birthday: January 6th Family: 'Elias Argyros (Father), Maria Argyros (Mother), Crysanthe Davros nee Argyros (Sister, married), Anastasia Argyros (sister), Georgia Kostopoulos (aunt, mother's side), Nikoleta Kostopoulos (aunt, mother's side, Georgia's twin sister) '''Physical Characterstics: '''Kostantinos is a very big boy, he stands at about 6' 6", maybe 6' 7", and his body is pure muscle. His muscles are visible, but not buldging; instead, they are smooth and toned. He has an eight pack abs, and has large hands and long limbs, and a long torso. Everyone thinks he is a lot older than he really is. Technically, while his real age is 16, he matured quickly so is about 24 or so physically and mentally. His cheek bones are higher on his face, and they are visible, he has slightly longer, prodominent chin. His facial features are very defined and sharp. His skin is an light, tan, olive tone. Basically, he looks pretty darn Greek. His nose is a bit big, and has a bump in it that looks like it was broken once. And it was. His eyes are a strange color and seem to lack pupils. They are ringed with a bronze color, and are gradient from yellow-orange to goldenrod. He has a tattoo on his left bicep of the Greek letters "alpha" and "omega" intertwined (like this). Recently he got a Greek wave pattern tattooed around his collarbone (which really hurt). He also has a Greek key pattern (shown here) tattoed onto his right wrist and a tattoo of the word 'Σπάρτα '''(Sparta) and a Spartan helmet above it (looks like this) inbetween the tops of his hipbones. He has two piercings (he added another) in his right ear. And his hair is natrually wavey, but Kos hates it like that, so he straightens it. '''Stories: Last of the Oath Personality and Past Personality Kostantinos is very serious, and always follows the rules and almost always the things people ask him to do/orders people give him, seeing as it is in his Myrmidon nature to do so. He is very mature and acts older than his age. Most people see him and automatically peg him as a bad kid. He rarely smiles, and feels weird doing so; but he's not a mean person; in fact, Kos is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet, but first you need to get him to open up. His unfailingly loyal to his friends, loyal to a fault. He loves his family, but they annoy him constantly, and he tries to "rebel" in his own little ways. Like by straightening his hair (He's Greek, so it's natrually wavey, and his parents/family like it that way) and getting a tattoo (now he has several). His family is a bit, bosterious, so that's why he is so serious and quiet. Kos is a little, oblivious when it comes to romantic things... Okay, he's completely oblivious when it comes to romantic things and has no clue that a few girls at Camp Half-Blood have crushes on him, or that his best friend, Emery, also harbors quite a crush on him. It is quiet amusing to watch people flirt with Kos, seeing as he totally shuts down socially when they do, and he does/says the most awkward things. His biggest falts are an unyelding loyaly and having trouble saying no or disobeying even if it's the right thing to do. And he's somewhat afraid of Zeus, and lightning and thunder makes him nervious, also due to Zeus. He also fears Hades, and being used by others; which he is sometimes, and he hates it; though due to his nature, he almost can't help but do the things people tell him to do. Past While a myrmidon who has been trained in combat, his family is fairly normal. He has two older sisters, one who teaches history at a high school (she used to teach junior high and taught Kos and Emery), and another who was once a counselor at Camp Half-Blood but is now married and works with her husband. He became a keeper when Chiron (trainer of heroes, who works at the camp) saw the boys potential as a warrior and the fierce loyalty he would display if given a task. He was trained and assigned as a Keeper and once he met Emery, has been specifically assigned as her Keeper. He is the one who brought her safely to Camp Half-Blood. The two soon became extremely close. 'Friends and Family' 'Family' Kostantinos has a huge family, that can be described as his "big, fat Greek family". But these are the relatives he sees the most. Parents-''' Kostantinos likes his parents, and he knows they love him and are very proud of him. However, they tend to be a bit pushy, like Greek parents tend to be. He finds most of his family to be loud and annoying anyway, but he loves them all. 'Sisters-' Kos is really close with his older sister (who's the middle child in their family) Anastasia. She actually teaches world/ancient history at a junior high in New York. She actually got Kos and Emery in her class once. They are very close, even though Anastasia is much the opposite of her younger brother. She likes to tease him a bit... Anastasia is a favorite among students. Her classes are fun, especially when she brings in real Greek armor and weapons and other things, and especially when she makes her brother dress up in the armor! Much to his dislike... But besides that annoying habit of hers, Kos is closer to Anastasia than any other of his family. Kos doesn't really dislike his older sister, Crysanthe, but he isn't close with her at all. She's a bit of a nag and a bossy older sister at times. She also recently got married, so he doesn't see her as often as he used to. 'Aunts-' Kos has two aunts, Aunt Georgia and aunt Nikoleta (Nikki) who are constantly nagging him about his weight. Aunt Georgia says he's too skinny, and needs to eat more, while aunt Nikki says he's too fat, and needs to cut down on the food. As you can imagine, this gets on Kostantinos' nerves. '''Friends Emery Noire-''' Emery is Kostantinos's best friend and is one of the most important people in her life. And she is the same for him. While he started out as just Emery's Keeper (yeah, I know usually satyrs are, but Kos is a special case xD), he soon found himself growing fond of the demigod. The two are extremely close, and Kos would do absolutely anything for her. While it took him quite some time, Kos has began to understand that the romantic feelings Emery harbors for him are mutual. Eva, Emery's mom, absolutely loves Kos. She thinks he's one of the best things since sliced bread. So she's been encouraging Emery to try and get him as a boyfriend, and trying to throw subtle hints at Kos. 'Percy- '''Percy and Kostantinos do get along. They don't fight, and they have a mutual respect for each other. Percy looks up to Kostantinos, but is also a bit afraid of him. Percy's seen Kos's strength and fighting prowess in action, and reckons Kos could could make him into a stain on the ground if they ever really fought. Or a pile of diced demigod. But Kos would never really hurt Percy. '''Tyson-' Kostantinos likes Tyson quite a bit. He very much respects Tyson's ability at weapon-making and his strength. While sometimes his child-like behavior annoys Kostantinos, and it took a bit for him to trust Tyson due to him being a cyclops, Kos does respect Tyson. 'Chiron- '''Kostantinos's family is actually friends with Chiron. So therefore Kos is too. He admires Chiron and deeply respects him. He was taught by Chiron as well, in the ways of fighting and warfare. Chiron is very proud of Kostantino's abilities and progress and respects his student's judgement. '''Charles Beckendorf-' Kos gets along very well with Charles. He finds Beckendorf to be extremely talented and strong, and thinks he's one of the most level-headed people he knows. He also knows Charles is one of the best weapon-smiths in the camp, right up there with Tyson. Kostantinos is one of the only people that calls Charles by his first name. They met each other at Camp when they were younger. The two could be seen even talking to each other once and awhile, though both are men of few words. Even the serious, stern Kos was pretty shaken up over his death. 'Clarisse La Rue- '''Kostantinos tends to be annoyed by Clarisse's rebel and punkish behavior, but respects her abilities as a fellow warrior. Clarisse gets annoyed by Kostantinos's rule-following personality, and thought him a goody two-shoes whimp when first meeting him. However, he is one of the only people who is able to outfight her in weapon fighting and hand-to-hand combat; including wrestling. The two had a grudging respect for each other until they each saw the other in real combat. Once Clarisse saw him in a real battle, she knew he was one of the toughest, strongest warriors she'd ever seen. Kos also saw what a determined fighter Clarisse is, and how loyal she is to those under her command. They get along fairly well, but still can get on each others' nerves. '''Annabeth-' Like Emery, Kos is not too fond of Annabeth. While he doesn't fight with her, he does not aprove of the way she treats Emery. He does respect her wisdom and knowledge, and her mother Athena. 'Grover-' Kostantinos scares poor Grover. Kos doesn't seem to mind Grover. That's kind of their relationship. Abilities, Magic Items/Weapons and Hobbies '''Abilities Quick Reflexes, Keen Senses, Increased Strength, High Dexterity, Increased Stamina. Kos also can enter a stage, "Myrmidon Mode", as I like to call it, where all of his already heightened senses become better, and he becomes faster, stronger, and so on. Though he loses his sense of person, and becomes a cold, pitiless fighting machine that takes orders from what he recognizes as his leader/superior without question. In this state, he gets fangs (hey, ants have like, fangy pincer things as jaws), the whites of his eyes become black, and his iris (he has no visible pupils) becomes blood red, and his nails become a bit claw like. he has no sense of mercy, and will cut down anything he feels like he has to/is ordered to. Kos can also command ants... seems stupid, but his people were created from ants by Zeus. He also matured and grew very quickly, both physically and mentally. As a Myrmidon, especially as a male myrmidon, he grew extremely fast and once he hits top physical strength, he will begin to age very slowly. This is to prolong his life and usefulness as a warrior. (**I don't think Myrmidons actually HAD all these powers, but I kind of took my own spin on them. Like they were feared as some of the most powerful warriors because of the strange trance/form they went into. But the legends don't mention it explicitly) 'Magic Items/Weapons' Sword Kostantinos has a sword that he calls " πιστός" which reads "pistos" (means "loyal" in Greek). It looks like a hoplite sword, which is what heavily armored soldiers used in Ancient Greece. It is disguised as a permament marker and it works like Percy's sword riptide. i.e. It becomes a sword made of celestial when uncapped, changes back to a marker when capped, returns to Kos's pocket when thrown, dropped or lost... etc. 'Hobbies' He likes reading, cars, motorcycles, guitars, some sports, learning about ancient history, travel, weapons, and cooking. He likes music too, and tends to like alternative music and even classical music. His favorite bands are The Foo Fighters, Gorillaz, MONORAL, Pearl Jam, Nine Inch Nails, Beck, Silversun Pickups, Alice In Chains, The Smashing Pumpkins, Buckethead, Santana, Interpol, The Strokes, and Chopin. Ha ha. And Emery started to get him liking a few Lady Gaga songs. And 30 Seconds to Mars... and basically all the bands she likes. He can play the guitar as well. He started out playing classical acoustic, much to his parents pleasure and their pushing but as he got older he got himself an electric guitar and began teaching himself how to play all his favorite songs... much to his parents displeasure. He plays a Epiphone Les Paul Limited Edition Silverburst... which is a gorgeous looking guitar. Beautiful, isn't it? Trivia *Kostantinos is the Greek form of the name "Constantine" which means "constant, steadfast". It fits his personality quite well. Ha ha *His middle name is "Emmanouil" which is the Greek form of "Emmanuel". Coincidently, Emery's middle name is "Manuela", the feminine form of "Manuel", which is the Spanish/Italian form of "Emmanuel". It was cute when they found out they somewhat had the same middle name. *"Emmanuel" means "God is with us" which was a name for Jesus, the Messiah. *His tattoo of "alpha" and "omega" are the first and last letters of the Greek alphabet, which symbolize the beginning and the end of things. They also represent God, who is the beginning and end. *He loves anything Spartan, for some reason. His room is filled with many Greek weapons, most Spartan, and many Spartan paraphanelia. His favorite thing (non-weapon) is his plush pillow in the shape of a Spartan helmet. *He has three tattooes and two piercings. *He loves old, retro electric guitars. And guitars in general. His music tastes and guitar playing are actually inspired by my younger brother, who also plays electric guitar. And also plays with an Epiphone Les Paul. *His theme songs are "Pursuit Lets Wisdom Ride the Wind" (fits with Emery and his relationship) and "Ex Machina" by A Skylit Drive, "This Is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars, "Session 9" and "Tuesday" by MONORAL (both fit with his and Emery's relationship), "Best of You" by The Foo Fighters Category:Original Character